1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for flexibly mounting a basketball goal to a basketball backboard such that when a threshold force is applied to the basketball goal, the mounting apparatus will absorb much of the energy applied to the goal by the impact of that force by allowing the goal to break away retractably from the backboard.
2. The Background of the Invention
In recent years it has become increasingly popular to "dunk" the basketball. This involves throwing the basketball through the basketball goal from a position above the rim of the goal. While it is possible to dunk the basketball without the basketball or the player touching the rim during the process, it is not uncommon for a player to strike the rim with the basketball or with his arms or to suspend himself from the rim of the goal after releasing the basketball thereby imparting substantial dynamic forces to the goal.
If the force applied to the basketball rim is of sufficient magnitude, many problems could result. For example, at one time it was popular to construct basketball backboards from glass. Thus, it was not uncommon for a player to shatter the glass backboard as a result of the force applied to the goal while dunking the basketball. This was extremely disadvantageous in that it resulted in a possibility of injury to players surrounding the goal as well as to spectators in the immediate area. This was additionally disadvantageous in that the backboard had to be replaced before the game could be continued. Replacing a glass backboard requires a substantial amount of time. Therefore, when a glass backboard was broken, it resulted in an unacceptable delay of the basketball game. It can also be prohibitively expensive to replace glass backboards each time they are damaged. Although most glass backboards have been replaced today with backboards made of materials which are resistant to shattering, it is still desirable to eliminate the possibility of damage to the backboard which may result from the force applied to the basketball goal when a player dunks the basketball.
Not only is it possible to break or deform a backboard by dunking the basketball, but it is also possible to bend or otherwise destroy the basketball goal itself by applying a substantial force to the goal. Although the goals used for professional or organized basketball games are constructed to be very durable, many goals sold for backyard or playground use are not of such durable construction. Once a goal has been permanently deformed due to the impact of forces applied to it by repeated dunking of the basketball, it is very difficult, if not impossible, to restore the goal to its original, horizontal position. Thus, the goal usually must be replaced thereby resulting in an undesirable expense to the owner.
Several attempts have been made to eliminate the problems mentioned above. What appears to be the universally accepted solution to the problem is to employ an apparatus which will allow the basketball goal to "break away" from its original horizontal position when a threshold force is applied to the goal. The apparatus allows the goal to break away retractably from the backboard while absorbing a substantial amount of the energy imparted to the goal from the impact of the force. An apparatus such as this allows the goal to maintain its horizontal position during regular play when only minimal forces are applied to it, such as the force of the basketball bouncing off of the goal. However, when a substantial force is applied to the goal, such as one resulting from someone dunking the basketball, the mounting apparatus will allow the goal to be broken away from the backboard thereby absorbing much of the energy imparted to the goal by the impact of that force.
Although many attempts have been made to successfully provide a break-away goal which solves the problems mentioned above, these attempts do not provide the most efficient solution to the problem. For example, one of the major disadvantages of the prior art apparatus is that they cannot be used on an existing basketball goal and backboard. Many of the prior art devices are constructed such that they are an integral part of the basketball goal. Thus, in order to use these prior art devices, it is necessary to purchase an entirely new basketball goal thereby rendering useless the existing goal. Accordingly, these prior art devices can only be obtained at a substantial expense to the purchaser.
A further disadvantage of many of the prior art breakaway goals is that they tend to be of a very complex nature. As with most mechanical apparatus, complexity results in several disadvantages. First, the break-away apparatus of the prior art goals are expensive to manufacture, resulting in an increased price to the consumer. Apparatus of a complex nature also utilize more parts which leads to a greater frequency of failure of the apparatus. Apparatus of a complex nature may also be difficult to install, as well as difficult to repair when a failure does occur. Additionally, many of the apparatus of the prior art are constructed of materials which are not designed for outdoor use.
It will be appreciated, therefore, that what is needed in the art is an apparatus for enabling a standard basketball goal to be converted into a break-away goal capable of breaking away from the backboard when a threshold force is applied to it, wherein such conversion is accomplished through retrofitting the apparatus to the basketball goal and backboard.
It would be an advancement in the art to provide an apparatus as described above which is constructed of materials which are of a durable nature to withstand the harsh weather conditions which can result from continued outdoor use of a basketball goal.
It would also be an advancement in the art to provide an apparatus as described above which could be economically produced and easily assembled.